


A sina dos sinos

by Choientist



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-31 19:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choientist/pseuds/Choientist
Summary: Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba, Mitsashi Tenten e Hyuuga Neji planejavam aquelas férias na China para ser algo digno de cinema. Imaginavam que seria inesquecível como um filme feliz de jovens inconsequentes.No entanto Tenten desaparece poucos dias antes do fim da viagem. E dos cinco amigos, apenas quatro voltam para casa.Anos mais tarde, o esperançoso Neji decide refazer cada passo que deram na China e se perde no vasto deserto de Gobi. As horas passam e ele se sente tranquilo, pois tem como companhia a miragem da sua bela Tenten sempre que olha para o lado.Mas... Espera um minuto! Miragens não beijam tão bem e nem contam histórias doidas sobre “ser uma ghoul”, não é?
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Kudos: 1





	1. Uma tradição muito antiga

— Eu disse que deveríamos ter saído mais tarde. — murmurou Kiba com o seu mau humor quase palpável. A cabeça estava coberta pelo gorro da blusa – que impossibilitava os outros de verem os olhos vermelhos de sono –, apesar do calor insuportável que fazia. 

O aeroporto estava lotado, o que já era de se esperar para junho; as férias haviam acabado de começar e só se viam pais com olheiras monstruosas, crianças berrando os pulmões para fora e idosos aposentados tranquilos. No meio de tudo aquilo, os cinco amigos esperavam o chamado do voo sentados no chão. 

Os cabelos loiros de Ino bateram com força no ombro de Shikamaru quando ela virou-se para observar o reclamão. Franzindo as sobrancelhas claras, não tardou em começar o seu monólogo:

— Jamais atravessaríamos a porta de entrada com as nossas malas. Aliás, não conseguiríamos nem mesmo um táxi para vir até aqui. E se por sorte encontrássemos um, ficaríamos mais de horas na fila de check-in atrás desse bando de gente e não conseguiríamos pegar o avião, ou seja, agradeça muito a mim por estarmos adiantados. Às vezes parece que você não pensa no que fala, Inuzuka.

— Na verdade, Ino, nós só chegamos com tempo de sobra porque eu liguei para vocês cedinho.

— Você nos acordou cinco da manhã, Tenten! Acordou todo mundo à toa, porque o nosso voo só sai às quatro da tarde. — o estresse mal contido foi redirecionado à amiga de longos cabelos escuros sentada ao seu lado. Revirando os olhos, a Yamanaka martelava em pensamentos como aguentava viver com amigos tão sem noção. 

— Foi uma boa estratégia. O Shikamaru não tinha terminado as malas dele ainda. — argumentou Tenten cutucando o moreno com o cotovelo, tentando incentivá-lo a falar ao seu favor. Não tinha culpa se eles eram preguiçosos demais e não acordavam cedo para ir à academia como ela.

— Pessoal...

— Ele podia ter terminado assim que acordasse. Você viu o tamanho da mochila que ele trouxe? Com certeza escolheu só duas blusas e duas calças para essas duas semanas. — Ino continuou, mudando mais uma vez o foco das suas palavras ácidas. 

— Realmente, não demoraria nem quinze minutos para tudo ficar pronto. Em todas as fotos vai aparecer sempre com as mesmas roupas. 

— Ei, qual o problema disso? Eu tenho coisas mais importantes para me preocupar. — Shikamaru pronunciou-se pela primeira vez em um bom tempo. Estava torcendo para que os japoneses o deixassem quieto naquele dia, todo o falatório desnecessário o deixava desconfortável. Já sentia o estômago revirado com o temor por estar há poucos minutos de subir em uma máquina mortífera voadora que o levaria até outro país. 

— Tipo o quê? 

— Galera!

— Eu quero saber das comidas, dos monumentos, dos passeios, das massagens... Por isso precisava esvaziar bem a minha mente para ficar tranquilo. Não queria gastar neurônios pensando nas roupas que vou levar. Não preciso ficar registrando cada respirada com uma câmera velha. A viagem toda vai ficar guardada aqui. — apontou para a própria cabeça com um semblante perspicaz, de quem tem certeza do que fala. Contudo os amigos não compraram o seu discurso e foi recebido instantaneamente por vaias provocativas dos outros três. 

Neji, por outro lado, já estava de pé há um bom tempo, tentando a todo custo chamar a atenção para si desde que a pequena discussão havia se instaurado entre eles. O travesseiro azul em volta do pescoço e a roupa folgada completavam o seu look de “turista”, quase não era possível o levar à sério.

— Caralho, o nosso voo já foi chamado três vezes! — o Hyuuga reclamou um pouco mais alto puxando a regata de Shikamaru para cima, o forçando a levantar as nádegas doloridas do chão.

Aos tropeços e arquejos, o grupo chegou ao portão de embarque. A fila de viajantes estava crescendo cada vez mais e os amigos foram uns dos últimos a subir a pequena escada do avião. Quando já estavam no topo da mesma, porém, Ino virou-se para trás e sorriu ao ironizar: 

— E o Kiba ainda queria chegar mais tarde. Inacreditável! 

O começo não estava sendo tão perfeito quanto haviam imaginado meses antes. Quando decidiram que fariam uma viagem juntos nas férias de seus respectivos trabalhos e faculdades, não conseguiam parar de traçar planos. Os mais próximos do grupo torciam para que aquele dia chegasse logo, pois a situação estava ficando insustentável; a China era o único tópico das conversas.

Todos parcelaram em 36 vezes as passagens de avião, os passeios, as visitas aos templos e a reserva do hotel. Seriam duas semanas bem recheadas e inesquecíveis pela frente, então se esforçaram ao máximo para achar bons descontos e espremeram as carteiras para que coubesse no orçamento. Tenten chegou a pedir emprestado uma pequena quantia aos pais para completar as primeiras parcelas, prometendo que pagaria depois; ela gastava muito dinheiro com os livros infindáveis da pós em Literatura, a mensalidade da academia e a ração dos seus gatos. 

Shikamaru também precisou de ajuda na questão financeira e pediu alguns pagamentos adiantados ao seu chefe. Queria aproveitar ao máximo cada segundo daquelas férias, pois quando voltasse faria longas horas extras vendendo e alugando imóveis.

Faltando meia hora para finalmente pousarem em solo chinês, a animação começava a voltar aos seus corpos. 

Nada podia atrapalhar aquela viagem dos sonhos... A não ser eles mesmos.

A ansiedade e irritação antes do embarque haviam feito as primeiras horas infernais. Quando os cincos se encontraram na frente do aeroporto, os humores ainda estavam contidos, mas foi só a fome e o cansaço baterem que as pequenas discussões começaram a aparecer. Tentaram contornar a situação comprando salgadinhos de preços acessíveis e assistindo séries já baixadas no celular, até que não deu mais e a respiração alheia chegava a incomodar. 

Nunca haviam viajado juntos para outro país e sentiam que seria marcante. 

Ainda sim, eles não se imaginavam fazendo àquilo tudo com mais ninguém. Eram inseparáveis e sempre seriam, amizades não eram perfeitas 100% do tempo e, apesar das brigas bobas, estariam juntos até o fim.

— Por que ninguém entende o que eu falo? 

— Deve ser porque eles falam mandarim; você, enrolação. — a Mitsashi respondeu ao Inuzuka com tom óbvio, por mais que soubesse que ele estava brincando. O japonês tinha em mãos um guia de conversação grosso que tecnicamente devia o ajudar a se comunicar melhor; ele falava, gesticulava e gaguejava. Ninguém o entendia mesmo.

— Não é só estender o braço que o carro para? Por que os táxis daqui seriam diferentes do Japão? — Ino tentou argumentar ameaçando movimentar o braço, contudo levou um tapinha na mão antes de concluir a ação. Kiba a olhava com os olhos estreitos, a expressão ofendida. Como se o senso de moda de Neji tivesse sido passado para os outros também, o rapaz de cabelos escuros e curtos se destacava na multidão usando um chapéu de palha enorme na cabeça e bermuda estampada em neon. Estava claro que não queria se misturar na multidão, escrito em sua testa o quão turista era ali. — O que foi?

— Confia em mim! Eu só preciso encontrar alguém que entenda o meu mandarim e teremos um dos melhores carros para nos levar até o museu. 

— Por que você complica tanto as coisas? Já faz cinco dias que chegamos na China e você sempre faz a gente pegar os meios de transporte mais escrotos. — Tenten praguejou olhando várias pessoas saírem e entrarem nos táxis azuis com facilidade. Ela descansou a cabeça no ombro de Neji, que a olhou com carinho e deixou um selar amoroso em sua testa. 

— Eu odiei cada segundo em cima daquela bicicleta de três rodas. Nem pense em alugar outra de novo, Kiba. — a loira adiantou-se esticando um dedo na cara do amigo em ameaça antes que ele se aproximasse daqueles automóveis novamente. 

— Aquilo se chama Triciclo e foi divertido.

— Claro que foi, Neji. Você teve a sorte de pedalar junto com a Ten, a maior rata de academia que eu conheço. Mal fez força para sair do lugar. E com essas suas pernas finas, não iria longe sozinho de qualquer forma. — o Nara juntou-se àquela chuva de protestos com um sorriso irônico e palavras afiadas, fazendo os outros quatro se renderem às risadas de vez. 

Aos poucos voltaram ao silêncio, compartilhando olhares cúmplices e um tanto ansiosos. Cada segundo estava valendo à pena; apesar das ideias doidas de Kiba, das roupas feias de Neji, da euforia de Tenten, da ironia de Ino e das reclamações de Shikamaru. Estavam confortáveis, se divertiam como nunca e qualquer situação terminava em altas gargalhadas. 

— Será que podemos decidir logo como sairemos daqui? Quer que eu alugue um cavalo, Inuzuka? 

— Até você, Hyuuga?! Se continuar assim eu vou fazer todo mundo subir nas suas costas para irmos.

Ino e Tenten estavam deitadas em suas camas, enquanto os três rapazes assistiam à um programa de televisão estranho, sentados no sofá. Mesmo que dormissem separados e passassem o dia inteiro juntos, todas as noites se encontravam em algum dos quartos para aproveitar a companhia.

— Você tem algum creme para pele irritada? Acho que tomei sol demais. — comentou a loira para a outra enquanto tocava levemente o nariz quente e vermelho. Antes que a Mitsashi pudesse responder, porém, uma sequência de barulhos altos soou pelos corredores e pelas ruas. Já estavam há nove dias na China e todos os dias, nos mesmos horários – de manhã, à tarde e à noite –, a sinfonia se fazia presente. Por toda a cidade eram capazes de ouvir harmonias diferentes de sinos badalando, ecoando até o céu.

— O Papai-Noel não cansa mesmo. Essas renas ficam correndo o tempo todo. — brincou Kiba por cima do barulho. 

— Por que não diziam sobre isso no site do hotel? Os meus tímpanos vão explodir qualquer dia. — a Yamanaka sentou-se com pressa assim que o silêncio voltou a reinar. — Eu vou ligar para a recepção e perguntar o que é isso, como quem não quer nada. 

Ela discou os números rapidamente e foi atendida por uma voz feminina dizendo alguma coisa em mandarim que ela não entendeu. Foi rápida em continuar a conversa com um inglês invejável: 

— Boa noite. Vocês poderiam desligar esses sinos, por favor?

— Creio não ser capaz de ajudar nessa questão.

— Só à noite. Atrapalha o nosso sono.

— Sinto muito, não posso fazer isso. 

— Vocês não podem desligar ao menos os do corredor do quarto 314? 

— Novamente, sinto muito. Não estou autorizada a fazer isso. Faz parte de uma tradição muito antiga.

— Tradição? De que tipo?

Os quatro, ainda mais interessados na conversa, aproximaram-se do telefone. Com olhares questionares, começaram a debater entre si o que seria àquela tradição estranha e barulhenta. Shikamaru e Kiba enumeravam nas mãos o que seria: duendes, fortuna, dragões, fadas, boa sorte...

A japonesa pediu silêncio a eles poucos segundos depois. 

— Os sinos protegem a nossa cidade contra os mortos-vivos do deserto. Existem muitas escrituras e gravuras sobre eles, o barulho não deixa que se aproximem. Ficamos seguros assim.

— Ah, claro. Que bom que estamos à salvo! Muito obrigada. — a loira sorriu sem forças e desligou. A mulher havia falado com tanta convicção que não conseguiu nem achar graça da situação. 

— O que disseram? — Tenten perguntou rapidamente enquanto se ajeitava no colo de Neji, que a rodeou com os braços fortes. Mesmo que os cinco fossem muito amigos, os dois se procuravam e se encontravam sempre que podiam. Era um sentimento diferente, deixava o coração mais quentinho quando estavam juntos.

— Ela disse algo sobre mortos-vivos e proteção. Então, parece que teremos que lidar com as renas do Papai-Noel até irmos embora.

Kiba começou a rir alto, surpreendendo os outros. Ele mesmo já havia feito aquela piada, não podia ser tão engraçada novamente. A não ser...

— O nariz vermelho você já tem Ino, junte-se às suas outras irmãs no trenó.


	2. A Tenten sumiu

Era a oitava vez que Neji posava para a câmera com um sorriso sincero, mas um tanto cansado. Não havia mais aquela mesma animação de horas atrás já que o calor infernal do deserto fazia cada pedaço do seu corpo coçar e arder. Haviam viajado para a região norte da China em um jipe azul apertado por horas, tendo como destino a expedição no vasto deserto de Gobi.

Eles viram areia, montes de areia, camelos, redemoinhos de areia e, por fim, um pouco mais de areia. Não era um passeio com muitas novidades, porém estavam se divertindo mesmo assim.

Ou quase isso...

— Se esse homem abrir a boca mais uma vez, eu juro que arranco os meus próprios ouvidos com as mãos. — o murmúrio de Tenten fez os amigos rirem. Ela se referia a um idoso pentelho que tentava à todo custo conseguir o número dela e de Ino. Desde que saíram do hotel, estavam sendo perturbadas com assobios, cantadas e carinhos indesejados. Estava custando muito da paciência e educação delas para que não metessem um socão nele ali mesmo. Os rapazes tentavam se intrometer e proteger as amigas, mas nem sempre conseguiam ficar por perto.

O sol quente e brilhante no céu deixava os grãos de areia ainda mais viçosos. A cada brisa um punhado escorria de um topo de alguma montanha, como se fosse água de uma cachoeira. Tirando o fato de que era quente como o inferno e seco como... O deserto. 

As dunas bailavam de um lado para o outro, traçando o seu caminho hipnótico até se aquietarem por poucos segundos no solo novamente. 

Os únicos seres vivos na região – além do grupo de amigos – eram os outros turistas, os guias e os camelos. As gigantescas criaturas serviam de transporte e também de modelos para as milhares de fotos que todos queriam tirar. Cada suspiro era motivo para a Yamanaka levantar a máquina e fotografar com um sorriso no rosto; a viagem estava muito bem registrada com ela. 

Os cinco separaram-se após mais algumas fotos e refizeram o caminho de volta. Agora podiam gritar para o mundo que haviam conhecido um deserto de verdade. 

Retomaram os seus lugares no jipe azul: Ino, Shikamaru e Neji nos bancos do meio, Tenten e Kiba equilibrando-se nos bancos da traseira de costas para os amigos. Outros três turistas ocuparam os seus lugares de antes, gesticulando animados em uma língua que ninguém parecia entender. 

— Eu vou conseguir montar um álbum separado e bem recheado com todas as fotos estranhas do Neji. — comemorou Yamanaka com um sorriso perverso enquanto passava pelas fotos em sua máquina. Shikamaru apoiou-se no ombro dela para ver melhor as obras-primas registradas. — Ou postar na internet para todo mundo contemplar esse modelo em ascensão.

Um olho fechado, a boca torta ou sorrindo desajeitado, o rosto sujo com alguma comida e folhas grudadas nos longos cabelos. Poucas eram as fotos em que o Hyuuga estava apresentável. 

— Se você fizer isso, serei forçado a cobrar por uso de imagem. O processo chega até você, Ino. 

— Entra na fila, bebê.

Assim que o motor foi ligado, as risadas cessaram e a ansiedade pareceu tomar conta de seus corpos. Não viam a hora de chegar logo no hotel para tomarem um longo e relaxante banho.

O movimento fazia um vento gostoso balançar os cabelos de Tenten, que se perdia em pensamentos. Sentia-se tão feliz. Ela olhava em volta, querendo valer cada dinheiro que havia gasto naquele passeio. 

E não demorou mais do que alguns minutos para que a morena sentisse que algo estava errado. Um dos bancos no seu jipe estava vago. 

Aquele senhor incômodo, que não era capaz de deixar ela e Ino quietas, não estava ali. A falta de uma presença tão ruidosa como ele não poderia passar despercebida. 

— Está faltando alguém! — comentou com o amigo ao seu lado.

— Como assim? Você tem certeza? 

— Sim...

Kiba prontamente abriu os olhos e virou-se para trás, chamando um dos guias. Gesticulou o máximo que podia, tentando se fazer entender. Mitsashi também explicava exasperada que o idoso não estava ali, podia ter se perdido no deserto e ficado para trás. 

O pensamento a enchia de calafrios, parecia uma cena de filme. 

— Ela não nos entende. — Inuzuka proferiu chateado, desistindo de vez. A única coisa que a guia repetia em um inglês carregado era que “os hóspedes estão à salvo”. Abraçou a morena inquieta com carinho. — Deve ser só impressão sua, Ten. Ele pode estar em um dos outros jipes.

Tenten não sentia-se muito satisfeita com a possibilidade, entretanto resolveu deixar para lá. Quais eram as chances de alguém ficar para trás? Haviam tantas pessoas lá cuidando dos turistas que soava quase improvável o senhor ter se perdido.

Devia confiar nos simpáticos guias e ocupar a cabeça com coisas mais felizes.

A balada do hotel estava praticamente vazia, poucos dançantes na pista e mais uns pares sentados em volta do barman. Talvez por ser sete horas da noite de uma terça-feira.

Faltavam apenas dois dias para os cinco amigos voltarem ao Japão. 

Ino e Shikamaru tentavam convencer duas mulheres russas a ficarem com eles desde que haviam colocado os pés ali; sussurravam e riam baixinho das besteiras que trocavam ao pé do ouvido. Kiba mexia no celular com grande atenção, nada enturmado com o ambiente, e fugindo de qualquer interação humana. Neji e Tenten dançavam como podiam às batidas da música desconhecida, esbarrando os corpos um no outro em toda oportunidade que tinham.

Os cabelos da morena estavam soltos em volta do rosto bem maquiado, um tanto bagunçados pelos movimentos que a mesma fazia. O corpo atlético escondido dentro de uma blusa justa e uma saia preta. Os lábios tingidos de vermelho nunca haviam sido tão convidativos. 

Neji segurava a cintura da Mitsashi com carinho e sentia a mente ficar louca com os pensamentos maliciosos que tinha cada vez que ela se esfregava nele.

O Hyuuga estava preparado para apostar tudo naquela noite. Vestindo a camisa azul que sabia que atraia os olhares desejosos da mulher e prendendo os cabelos compridos em um rabo baixo, também banhara-se de colônia para que ela grudasse o nariz em seu pescoço – como estava fazendo naquele momento. Não eram necessárias palavras naquele momento; as ações falavam mais alto.

Ele realmente estava apostando tudo para a ter para si.

Com o incentivo das luzes piscantes, da música alta e do batom vermelho, ele teve vontade de a beijar. 

E assim o fez. 

Grudou os lábios nos dela com vontade e foi retribuído na mesma intensidade. Os corpos pararam de dançar aos poucos e a mão forte de Neji enroscou-se nos cabelos escuros puxando-os levemente. As bocas se exploravam com vontade, sedentos um pelo outro. O desejo guardado há certo tempo sendo saciado com aquele contato fogoso. 

Já haviam se beijado várias vezes, perderam a virgindade um com o outro anos antes, porém naquele momento tudo parecia diferente. Os sentimentos gritavam dentro de si, não era mais curiosidade ou puberdade. Era mais forte. 

Ambos se afastaram para recuperar o ar, mas logo estavam grudados novamente. 

O beijo começou desesperado, todavia foi diminuindo o ritmo. Passaram a explorar um ao outro com carinho e atenção, saboreando cada segundo do momento. 

Quando sentiram que as palavras finalmente precisavam tomar conta, o Hyuuga levou a boca até o ouvido da japonesa e começou: 

— Parando para pensar, eu acho que sempre quiser fazer isso.

— Vir para uma balada? — brincou arrepiando-se com a respiração quente em seu ponto fraco. 

— Não, beijar você com amor de verdade. 

A morena rodeou os braços em volta do pescoço dele mais uma vez, depositando a cabeça na curvatura. De repente sentiu-se um pouco tonta, talvez o seu coração estivesse bombeando sangue demais. 

— O que acha de passarmos um tempo longe dessas criaturas infernais? — ele convidou esperançoso. Podia sentir os olhos curiosos dos amigos em cima dos dois, e riu. 

— A minha resposta será sempre “sim”.

Abraçaram-se com força e ficaram naquela posição por longos minutos. Neji a sentiu remexer-se bruscamente entre seus braços antes que pudesse se afundar em pensamentos; todos os momentos com ela passavam em sua cabeça, como um vídeo, e era impossível conter o sorriso. Sempre seria Mitsashi Tenten para ele, e ninguém mais. 

”Um passo de cada vez”, precisava repetir isso a todo instante. 

— Estou um pouco cansada. 

O Hyuuga ficou preocupado com a mudança brusca da japonesa, no entanto a acompanhou até o quarto sem fazer muitas perguntas. Andaram com as mãos entrelaçadas e suspiros apaixonados. Quando chegaram ao destino, ela tinha o rosto um tanto mais pálido do que o normal. 

— Você não quer que eu chame um médico?

Tenten sorriu abobada, capturando os lábios do moreno preocupado com doçura. Beijou-o delicadamente, sentindo-se nas nuvens quando mãos firmes seguraram sua cintura. Como podia derreter-se tanto por ele?

— Eu vou ficar bem, só preciso descansar. Amanhã cedo nos encontramos na cafeteria, ‘tá bom?

— Estarei esperando. 

Neji sabia que haviam combinado de se encontrar no restaurante do hotel, mas a sua animação o forçava a ir vê-la antes. Estava parado na porta do quarto há alguns minutos, indeciso entre bater ou não. Sabia que Tenten estava sozinha, afinal Shikamaru foi bem categórico ao afirmar que ele e os outros dois passariam o dia na piscina... Acompanhado de uma piscadinha e um sorriso malicioso. 

Não era mais segredo que todo mundo estava aguardando por aquele momento em que os dois japoneses finalmente se dariam uma chance. 

Bateu na porta e não foi atendido. Esperou mais alguns segundos e bateu de novo. Nada.

Bateu mais uma vez e apoiou o ouvido na madeira, tentando captar algo. Silêncio.

Mandou uma mensagem falando estaria esperando Tenten no próprio quarto assim que ela quisesse sair. Mandou também para os amigos, pedindo para que se a vissem, avisassem que ele estava pronto para o encontro. 

Passou o cartão na tranca e jogou-se na cama. Ficou deitado, meio chateado e meio preocupado. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo, se talvez Tenten tivesse se arrependido ou se ainda estava passando mal. 

A euforia foi diminuindo aos poucos e o cansaço pesou nos olhos. Naquela manhã, Neji caiu no sono tendo como trilha sonora os sinos do hotel. 

— Neji. Neji, acorda! Por favor, Hyuuga! — a dona da voz trêmula também o chacoalhava com força, fazendo o seu coração pular no peito como um touro de rodeio. Abriu os olhos de supetão, tentando se ajustar ao mundo. Ainda estava de dia.

Virou a cabeça e encarou Ino.

Por Deus, se ele soubesse que veria aquela cena, preferia não ter acordado. 

As lágrimas nos olhos claros faziam o rímel escorrer borrado por toda o rosto. Neji nunca havia visto a amiga daquela forma; ela estava sempre tão impecável e arrumada. Poderia fazer uma piada se não estivesse tão nervoso. Estavam só os dois no quarto, o silêncio do corredor e da rua tornou-se assustador de repente. 

O corpo do rapaz começou a arrepiar, tinha medo de perguntar o que estava acontecendo, entretanto não precisou titubear muito até que ela voltasse a choramingar: 

— A Tenten sumiu.


	3. Até logo Neji

O vento bateu em um monte de areia, fazendo com que Neji virasse o rosto para proteger a visão. Mesmo com os grossos óculos de sol, ainda sim era perturbado pelos grãos fininhos que irritavam seus olhos e os deixavam vermelhos. Retirou o boné por alguns segundos, sentindo o sol queimar seu couro cabeludo com intensidade, e arrumou seus longos fios suados com impaciência.

Apertou os olhos mais uma vez, tentando encontrar algo que não fosse areia ou um céu estupidamente azul.

— Eu odeio a minha vida. — murmurou exasperado, tentando encontrar alguma lágrima em seu canal lacrimal, mas estava tão seco e há tanto tempo sem tomar água que provavelmente choraria pó.

Andou cambaleante pelo solo fofo, afundando os tênis novos no chão arenoso e os puxando de volta, ainda mais pesados. Uma gota fina de suor escorreu por sua testa e conteve o ímpeto de enfiá-la na boca. Provavelmente causaria mais sede.

Estava perdido no Deserto de Gobi há três horas, segundo o seu relógio sujo indicava. Sua segunda expedição pelo território da China havia sido arruinada, e o rapaz só conseguia pensar que morreria logo, já que não haviam dado sua falta e nem o procurado dentro daquele espaço de tempo.

— Eu só tinha ido fazer xixi! — reclamou alto para o vazio, engolindo um pouco de areia no processo. Tossiu desesperado, puxando o ar com força. 

Conseguia recordar com precisão como havia sido deixado para trás. Havia acordado atrasado para a expedição e foi o último a subir no jipe que os levaria até os camelos e, mesmo com os olhares tortos dos outros hóspedes do hotel, conseguiu manter um sorriso enorme e uma animação invejável.

Passariam apenas uma hora no Deserto de Gobi, tirando fotos e fazendo uma pequeníssima pausa para um piquenique. 

Não havia muito o que ver naquele lugar, só areia e muito calor. E camelos também. Entretanto Neji estava viajando pela República Popular da China pela segunda vez e queria levar uma recordação para casa, mostrar as fotos para a família e poder encher o peito para falar como conheceu o deserto “sozinho” daquela vez.

Ino, Kiba e Shikamaru recusaram veemente a oferta quando citou em um jantar que faria a viagem; ainda estavam muito abalados e machucados com a situação. A primeira e última viagem que fizeram todos juntos doía na alma. 

Há cinco anos Tenten estava desaparecida. O Hyuuga dizia para os outros – e até para si mesmo – que estava fazendo aquela viagem para relembrar os bons momentos que aproveitaram juntos, todavia também para buscar alguma pista do paradeiro da amiga. Algo dentro de si berrava que ela estava bem e que a encontraria. 

— Era um xixizinho rápido! — repetiu desacreditado, balançando a cabeça e dispersando os sentimentos sombrios.

Tinha pedido um tempo para o cara dos camelos, antes que fizessem uma pausa para a comida, para que pudesse se aliviar atrás de um monte mais alto rapidamente; abaixou as calças e fez o que precisava despreocupado. E quando voltou... MERDA! Estava sozinho. Não havia sinal de mais ninguém ali por perto.

Suspeitava que o guia chinês não tivesse entendido seu japonês misturado com inglês afobado e havia ido embora por achar que era um louco. Ou que talvez tivesse sido deixado para trás porque algum hóspede irritado havia pedido para puni-lo pelo atraso de antes.

O motivo não importava muito naquele momento, mas sim o que faria para sair dali. Não fazia ideia de qual área estava naquele deserto e nem como se guiaria até a saída.

A noite começava a chegar, aumentando ainda mais seu desespero.

Sabia que os desertos eram tão confusos quanto sua vida: de dia eram quentes como o inferno, e à noite frios como as geleiras. O lugar estava começando a ficar absurdamente silencioso e a visão de Neji embaçava cada vez mais.

Seu corpo se movimentava de um jeito mole, balançando como um boneco a cada passo. Andava com a cabeça baixa, temendo fazer qualquer esforço a mais que pudesse lhe custar sua pouca energia. Os lábios rachados ardiam de um jeito absurdo e sua sede chegava a um nível sobre-humano.

Sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e seus joelhos foram de encontro a areia, trêmulos. Não aguentava mais.

“Ah pronto, aqui é um ótimo lugar para morrer mesmo” conseguiu pensar, tentando forçar a voz para gritar um pedido de ajuda, mas havia uma grande falha em seu corpo que não conseguia processar uma fala exteriormente. Pediu por forças; não seguia uma religião, então implorava para qualquer coisa que pudesse ouvi-lo.

Ficou um tempo ajoelhado naquela posição, respirando com dificuldade e ainda tentando encontrar alguma lágrima dentro de si.

Precisou parar o processo de busca interior quando escutou passos firmes se aproximarem. Por um momento achou que era loucura da sua cabeça desidratada, no entanto precisou verificar por si mesmo, curioso e esperançoso. Será que alguma Divindade tinha mesmo o ouvido?

Sentiu a adrenalina encher seu corpo e dar um pouco mais de vitalidade para seus membros doloridos. Virou a cabeça como uma coruja, tentando encontrar quem ou o que fazia aquele som. Alguns metros à frente estava uma pequena sombra olhando para Neji, parada como uma estátua.

— O-Olá? Ajuda? — a garganta seca dificultou ainda mais a passagem de sua voz amedrontada. Não sabia como havia conseguido falar. 

O vulto voltou a andar em sua direção, os passos ainda mais pesados e rápidos. Aquilo estava muito estranho, muito mesmo. Se antes Neji se sentia esperançoso, agora só conseguia tremer de medo. Sua visão embaçada apenas dificultava a distinção do ser, que estava perigosamente perto.

— Me a-ajude! — clamou por sua vida como um imbecil quando a coisa parou em sua frente.

O ser desconhecido abaixou o rosto e segurou Neji pelos ombros, aproximando-o de si. Quando os olhos escuros se encontraram foi como um choque.

Em ambos.

Hyuuga Neji definitivamente conhecia aqueles olhos! 

Eram impossíveis de esquecer; expressivos, lindos e marcantes.

— Neji? É você mesmo? — o não-mais-desconhecido perguntou desacreditado, dizendo de forma carinhosa o nome há muito não dito por si. 

O rapaz estava congelado – mesmo que ainda sentisse seu interior ferver de calor –, incapaz de processar direito qualquer outra informação. Era uma miragem, certo?

Ele não sabia. Realmente não sabia. Parecia real demais. Aquela voz que há muito não ouvia, os olhos que tanto amava observar e a presença física que sentiu muita falta.

Era Mitsashi Tenten, sua melhor amiga e... O seu grande amor. Ela... O quê? Tudo estava muito confuso. Parecia um sonho conturbado. Havia pensado nela há pouco e então… Então ela aparecia na sua frente. Que absurdo era aquele?

Queria um pouco de água. Será que Tenten tinha água?

— Não, infelizmente não tenho. — respondeu a morena logo em seguida, ainda o segurando pelos ombros. Ele havia feito a pergunta em voz alta? Ou ela sabia ser mentes? — Não, eu não sei ler mentes. E sim, você acabou de fazer as perguntas em voz alta.

— Eu estou ficando louco! O que está acontecendo? Tenten, como você está aqui? — a adrenalina e a curiosidade haviam tomado conta de todo o seu ser. Mesmo cansado, não poderia ignorar as perguntas que o pentelhavam internamente.

— Calma, calma… Eu também estou surpresa. Não achei que o encontraria em um lugar como esse! Como chegou até aqui?

Neji pensou em como explicaria, porém instantaneamente ficou cansado. Gastaria muito tempo e muita saliva, coisa que ele já não tinha mais em excesso.

— Eu só tinha ido fazer xixi, mas essa é uma história para outra hora. Eu estou perdido, preciso voltar.

— Para a cidade?

— Sim! Você sabe como chegar? — o cérebro exausto e já quase sem esperanças de Hyuuga pareceu se acender. O fato de que Mitsashi Tenten, sua melhor amiga desaparecida há cinco anos, estava parado na sua frente e conversando consigo não parecia realmente importante no momento. O que tanto desejara durante às noites regadas a lágrimas cruéis estava acontecendo, e era tanto para processar que ele preferia não pensar sobre.

— Posso te levar até lá. Vamos, levante-se. — ordenou ainda soando bondosa. O moreno não escondeu o grande sorriso que moldou seus lábios. Se fosse mesmo uma miragem, pelo menos teria alguém para conversar e passar o tempo até morrer.

Sentia muito a falta da japonesa.

Começaram a andar lado a lado, em silêncio, para a direção oposta à qual Hyuuga ia. Estavam fazendo o caminho de volta seguindo exatamente a trilha que o rapaz havia se rastejado para chegar. Neji começava a sentir o frio da noite arrepiar seus pelos e se encolheu, sentindo toda a musculatura arder. Então, assim como o frio chegou, passou.

Demorou alguns segundos para perceber que uma grossa jaqueta azul estava pendurada em seus ombros. Olhou para Tenten assustado, mas não pelo gesto gentil e cuidadoso, e sim pelo cheiro.

Não era possível. Eles estavam no meio do deserto e mesmo assim a morena manteve seu perfume anestesiante intacto consigo.

O cheiro delicioso de flores da Mitsashi estava naquela jaqueta. O rapaz podia sentir, tocar e se embebedar com aquilo. Ele havia sentido tanto a falta da melhor amiga, do seu amor. 

— Eu morri…?! — perguntou e afirmou ao mesmo tempo, completamente perdido.

— Não. Por que acha isso?

— Você sumiu. Por anos. — Hyuuga disse simples, voltando a encarar aqueles olhos castanhos.

Os lábios da japonesa se contorceram, demonstrando que estava incomodada. Ambos pararam ao mesmo tempo e se encararam. O moreno analisou-a com cuidado redobrado, com a atenção que seu corpo debilitado e extasiado permitiu, através da luz que a lua o permitia enxergar. A feição dela estava ainda mais bela; a mandíbula mais marcada e os olhos mais maduros. Estava visivelmente mais magra no rosto e menos encorpada. A boca estava pensa em uma linha fina, e ficava sem graça sem o sorriso costumeiro. O sorriso que Neji passou meses sonhando, sentindo a falta e implorando para poder ver mais uma vez.

— Eu sei. — respondeu e voltou a andar, puxando o rapaz molenga consigo.

— Você sumiu, mas está aqui. Depois de cinco anos! É muita merda do destino que eu me perca e você me salve. Eu só posso estar morto, Ten.

O apelido pareceu um feitiço que congelou todos os membros dela. O cabelo escuro balançava com o vento gelado, levando ainda mais a colônia para o Hyuuga, que não conseguiu conter o impulso de agarrar o braço dela. Era real, estava fria como um cadáver, entretanto era real.

— Por que você sumiu? O que aconteceu? — insistiu desacreditado. — Eu fiquei preocupado. Achei que tivesse morrido, todos nós achamos. Seus pais… Eles… Meu Deus! O que aconteceu com você, Ten?

— Eu não sou mais a mesma. — retrucou um tanto impaciente, desvencilhando do aperto do moreno e virando de frente novamente para o encarar. — Esquece a Ten do passado. Ela sim morreu! Agora eu sou só a Tenten, uma perdida.

— Do que você está falando? E-Eu não te entendo.

— Não queira entender. Você não deve entender. Eu não sou mais a mesma.

A Mitsashi ficou um tempo considerável em silêncio, pensando se deveria ou não contar a verdade.

Neji era um dos seus melhores amigos, da sua vida antiga, se conhecerem quando ainda eram pequenos seres humanos indefesos. Conforme o tempo passava, a amizade só se tornava mais forte e ela se viu apaixonada por cada detalhe dele; entregara-se a ele sem hesitar incontáveis vezes na vida. A viagem que fizeram juntos à China era para ser inesquecível.

Bom, de certa forma foi, mas não de um jeito positivo.

Ela sentia uma saudade absurda dos amigos e cada segundo longe, foragida naquele deserto infernal, foi cruel. Passou por situações tão inexplicáveis e horrendas que não gostaria nunca de compartilhar com alguém. Acostumada a não esconder segredos dos outros quatro, se viu presa dentro de si própria e excluída da humanidade quando toda a merda aconteceu.

A mulher teve que largar tudo e fugir para não machucar as pessoas que mais amava no mundo. Se odiaria para o resto da eternidade se a sua “nova condição” a deixasse ferir Neji, seus pais, Ino, Shikamaru ou Kiba. 

E, naquele momento, o relógio estava correndo mais rápido do que gostaria e sua fome aumentava consideravelmente com os segundos.

Encontrar o Hyuuga no Deserto de Gobi havia sido um ato acidental, porém agradecia aos céus por tê-lo feito. Se outro monstro tivesse o encontrado antes… Tenten não queria nem pensar nas possibilidades horríveis naquele momento.

— Nós precisamos ir! — completou por fim, retomando a caminhada. Não estavam longe, daria tudo certo, certo? Esperava que sim.

— E eu preciso de uma explicação.

— Você não vai querer saber, Neji. Realmente não vai e…

— Se estou perguntando é porque me interessa. Faz cinco anos, caralho! Cinco anos que não conversamos, que eu não consigo interagir com ninguém direito, que não consigo dormir lembrando de você... De tudo o que passamos e tudo o que perdemos. 

Mitsashi lembrou dos tantos segredos que compartilharam, das risadas escandalosas, dos olhares cheios de significado, dos momentos em silêncio, das músicas cantadas, dos momentos de carinho e das madrugadas em claro. Olhou para o céu por alguns segundos, duvidosa. Com um suspiro fundo, segurou o rapaz pela mão e o puxou para que voltassem a andar.

— Existe uma lenda sobre esse deserto. Na verdade não é uma lenda, eu sei que é real porque vivo isso no meu dia a dia. — começou a contar a história, sentindo o olhar atento do moreno em cima de si. — Este é um lugar onde monstros se escondem e vivem. Monstros como eu, monstros reais, vindos diretamente de pesadelos. Monstros com uma fome insaciável. E para tentar mantê-los aqui, toda semana algumas pessoas são deixadas de propósito para trás, para que eles possam se alimentar. É como um acordo silencioso entre as pessoas da cidade e esses monstros daqui, assim não serão atacados fora do deserto. A polícia finge se importar com os sumiços, mas nada nunca é feito. Nunca. Os monstros são chamados de ghouls, Neji. Eu sou…

— Eu fui deixado aqui para morrer!? — a voz saiu mais esganiçada do que esperava e seus olhos se arregalaram desesperados, olhando para os lados procurando por outra forma grande por ali, apenas os espreitando. Estava escuro, não conseguia ver muito. — Esses “monstros” iriam me matar?

— Não só você, outras pessoas estão perdidas também. Já devem estar sendo caçadas. Eu… Eu não sei se o destino armou muito bem para nós ou se existe algum Deus que gosta muito de você, porque te encontrar aqui foi uma cagada muito boa. Se outro monstro tivesse te encontrado antes, eu não sei… Eu…

— Você tem certeza de que eu não morri!? Eu estou aqui falando com você, ouvindo essa história doida sobre monstros e perdido em um deserto. Com você! Tudo isso é inacreditável…

— Eu sei que é muito para digerir, mas você só prestou atenção nessa parte? Esquece isso! Eu sou real e isso não é um pesadelo, uma miragem ou uma loucura. — apertou seus punhos com força e então percebeu que ainda segurava a mão do moreno. Suspirou fundo e tornou a falar, aliviando o aperto nas mãos: — Neji, eu não consigo me controlar, por isso não sou mais a mesma. Precisamos sair logo daqui, não quero te expor a mais riscos. Eu sou uma ghoul agora! 

— Vo-Você!? — não era um gaguejo de medo, mas de surpresa. Estava cada vez mais debilitado, no entanto seu cérebro se esforçava para processar as informações corretamente. Mordeu ainda mais os lábios machucados e voltou a considerar que aquilo tudo era uma miragem. A falta de água podia deixar qualquer um louco, não é?

— Eu preciso das pessoas. Necessito me... Alimentar delas. — completou a japonesa com insegurança na voz. Odiaria ver os lindos olhos claros do outro a mirarem com medo. 

— Como o Edward Cullen?

— O quê?! Não Neji, não sou uma vampira. Eu sou uma ghoul, é diferente. Eu não bebo o sangue, eu como a... Carne.

— Então você é como uma zumbi?

Ela soltou um suspiro exasperado, desistindo de explicar por um momento. Mirou a feição inquieta do Hyuuga sobre si e concordou levemente.

— Quase como uma zumbi, mas diferente.

— Como você se transformou? Como virou uma…?

— Ghoul. Somos chamados de ghouls. — a morena viu seu amado engolir em seco, penando para digerir aquela maluquice toda. Ela, mesmo depois de cinco anos, ainda não conseguia acreditar realmente que era o que era. — Injetaram algumas enzimas em mim e aos poucos fui morrendo por dentro. E-Eu não sei quem fez isso, mas foi durante um passeio que fazíamos pelo centro da China, eu tenho certeza. Depois daquele dia eu não me sentia mais a mesma, meus órgãos começaram a apodrecer…

Olhos de Neji se arregalaram em compreensão. Ele lembrava muito bem de como ela havia ficado estranha antes de desaparecer.

Perdido em apenas quatorze minutos de silêncio e pensamentos, o japonês sentiu algo explodir dentro de si e uma necessidade tremenda de berrar com alguém. Sua frustração crescia a cada segundo, e começou a despejar as palavras em cima dela, inconformado:

— Sabe, eu sempre gostei de você, Ten. Eu sempre… Quis algo à mais. Quando você sumiu eu não pude nem me declarar corretamente. Nós não chegamos a oficializar nada. E agora você está aqui na minha frente me dizendo coisas absurdas, sobre ser uma ghoul… E… Você sumiu por cinco anos. Há cinco anos que eu me arrependo amargamente por não ter dito que te amava do jeito que deveria ser… — aumentava o tom de voz a cada palavra, começando a perder o fôlego. — Você é a mulher da minha vida. 

A Mitsashi apertou a mão do rapaz, que ainda segurava, e sentiu vontade de sorrir. Uma vontade que jurava já estar morta dentro de si, junto com todo o resto. Porém como tudo o que é bom dura pouco, outro ronco estrondoso de seu estômago a fez voltar à realidade:

— Desde que nos conhecemos eu espero por um momento como esse, mas não dá! Por mais que eu te ame como o inferno, não posso viver no meio das pessoas. Eu sou um monstro. Os ghouls se alimentam de pessoas, Neji! Você é uma pessoa…

— Você está comigo, está me ajudando e até agora não me atacou. Seu argumento é falho, Mitsashi. 

— Você não entende! Eu sou um perigo. Você não pode confiar em mim, ninguém pode… Eu… Eu não posso viver com a civilização. Por que acha que eu moro no meio dessa merda de deserto?

— Então você quer me comer? — indagou confuso, mirando Tenten com os olhos cansados da discussão. — Você vai me comer?

— Não! Mas eu não deixo de ser um monstro horrível.

— Você está sendo uma tremenda babaca. Você está focando apenas no problema e não quer uma solução. Você não consegue perceber que é muito mais do que um monstro?

— Mas eu como pessoas!

— Não, eu não quero mais ouvir “mas” vindos de você. Você pode muitas coisas, Ten. Só que prefere acreditar que é apenas uma zumbi sanguinária! Isso é burrice. — aos poucos foi diminuindo os passos e parou. Pela quinquagésima vez naquele dia. — Você é a minha melhor amiga, alguém que eu amo e sempre amei, você é um ser humano incrível. Você é a pessoa mais talentosa e especial que eu já conheci na vida, entendeu? Você é muito mais o que acha ser, mesmo sendo uma porra de alucinação não vou te deixar se rebaixar a tanto.

— Eu sou uma ghoul! Eu fui amaldiçoada a viver assim para o resto da eternidade. Eu sou um nada, Neji. No máximo um monte de bosta.

O Hyuuga podia sentir a dor em cada palavra proferida e não pôde deixar de se compadecer ainda mais. Seu corpo estava tão debilitado que não conseguia mais raciocinar com a clareza de antes, entretanto outra vontade gritante tomava conta da sua mente: já que estava no meio da loucura, por que não ceder de vez aos seus desejos e impulsos?

— Só… Só me deixa… — não terminou a frase e se jogou contra o rosto da japonesa. Tenten demorou um tempo considerável para reagir, perdida entre o choque e a dúvida, incapaz de dizer se estava feliz ou preocupada. Por anos havia sonhado com a textura dos lábios de Neji novamente, o gosto do seu beijo e a chama acesa entre eles. Contudo, tendo aquela oportunidade bem ali em suas mãos, não sabia se deveria agarrá-la. Não sabia se era merecedora…

No entanto, quando o moreno fez menção de se afastar, decepcionado e frustrado, ela o puxou de volta colando seus corpos. A jaqueta caiu na areia com um baque surdo e as mãos de Tenten fizeram um caminho sinuoso até a nuca dele. O beijo começou lento, com as bocas se reconhecendo aos poucos. Neji foi quem pediu passagem com a língua, ao mesmo tempo em que enfiava as mãos geladas nos fios macios da outra. Aquela estava sendo a melhor alucinação da sua vida.

As línguas se exploravam com uma urgência tremenda, inebriados pelos sentimentos que os inundavam, e a vontade reprimida de anos sendo finalmente saciada. Eles haviam esperado muito por aquilo e os cinco anos distantes não mudaram em nada seus desejos profundos.

Aproveitaram ao máximo o beijo, gravando na memória cada toque, cheiro e gosto.

Depois do pequeno momento juntos, estavam finalmente a poucos metros da civilização. Podiam ver algumas luzes ainda acesas e poucos carros andando pelas ruas. Já era hora da despedida e nenhum dos dois se sentia realmente pronto. Não para mais um “adeus”.

— Chegamos. — Tenten constatou o óbvio, abraçando o próprio corpo. Após o beijo, o caminho havia sido mais silencioso ainda, mas ambos não soltaram as mãos; permaneceram juntas e firmes, como se tivessem passado super-cola.

Neji ficou um tempo parado, observando as ruas com um olhar perdido. A primeira lágrima finalmente veio, depois mais outras que molharam suas bochechas. A morena sentiu os lábios tremerem e, para sua surpresa, também começou a chorar. 

Não sabia que ainda era capaz disso.

— Eu vou te esperar e nós vamos nos encontrar de novo, Ten. — abraçou-a pelos ombros e depositou um selar em sua testa. Em um sussurro fraco em tom de brincadeira, completou: — Você foi uma alucinação bem real. 

Tenten suspirou fundo e fechou os olhos, querendo que o tempo parasse naquele momento. Podia até sentir seu coração morto querer bater novamente. Retribuiu o abraço com força, perdendo até mesmo a fome monstruosa que sentia.

Não podia negar que tinha desejos e impulsos estranhos, mas os seres humanos também os tem. Não na mesma proporção que os seus, claro. Contudo não deixam de ser impulsos e desejos, que muitas vezes os cegam, fazendo-os cometer os mais variados tipos de loucuras. E ter a compreensão daquilo deixava Mitsashi Tenten se sentir um pouco mais humana.

Ela tinha que tentar. Por Neji, seus pais, seus amigos... Por ela mesma. Arranjaria alguma cura, feitiço ou milagre. Precisava voltar para eles. 

Sentiu o corpo do japonês amolecer em seus braços, finalmente cedendo ao cansaço. Levou-o até um banquinho de madeira e deixou o corpo desfalecido ali, com cuidado. Em seguida abaixou-se até poder encarar o rosto sereno, dizendo as palavras com um significado oculto e uma promessa implícita:

— Até logo Neji.


End file.
